The Fabrays and me
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Faberry. Rachel is propositioned by the mother of the children she babysits, the alluring Quinn Fabray. How could she say no? Older Quinn


This is the story of how I became a sex worker. A highly paid, pampered, well-treated sex worker who loved her job, but a sex worker nonetheless. It started when I was seduced and fucked by the mother or the children I babysit. It seems totally wrong right? The adorable little monsters are tucked away in bed. They get up for a glass of water only to find their babysitter getting fingered to orgasm by their mother who is supposedly in a committed relationship with a loving husband.

The Fabrays were the perfect family. I'd babysat Charlie and Emma a few times and they were the sweetest little things, very energetic and fun. It had also given me a chance to look round the place and marvel at their wealth. I'd first met the parents at my dads' barbeque and they'd instantly taken a liking to me, offering me well-paid jobs around their house and even bringing me back some leftovers from whatever fancy restaurant they'd gorged themselves at.

Noah Fabray, apparently 'Puck,' to his friends but I refuse to call him that, runs a guitar firm which apparently means you earn a fuck ton of cash. Their house is absolutely gorgeous, with no expense spared. It was apparently built from scratch in the same place Noah and Quinn had first made love (incidentally making Emma in the process) and it was now the envy of the town.

But Noah, despite his wonderful job, money and house, overlooked his most treasured possession. And that was Quinn. She was a goddess! A vision in white, black or whatever dam colour she chose to wear that day. She ran the house like a well-oiled machine but still never broke a sweat. She was firm but loving with her children, making sure they got off to school okay. She never relied on staff, even though Noah could afford it and kept the house spick and span. She also wrote amazing adventure novels which I could just read forever and ever. Where she finds the time to write them I don't know!

While Quinn is stunning intellectually and as a mother is impeccable, this pales into insignificance when you regard her perfect looks. Tall and with a fluffy mass of blonde hair that always perfectly volumised and conditioned. Her pale, flawless face, hourglass figure and gravity defying breasts suggest she's half her age of 42 and her long legs never fail to make me salivate. I'm definitely not gay, I mean Quinn's the only woman who can dampen my panties. I experimented in college (who hasn't) but I always ended up back in a guy's bed and (usually) on his cock.

But Quinn's just so dam hot! I could just let her kiss me and I'd kiss back and then she'd kiss my neck and lick the shell of my ear. She'd whisper something naughty in my ear and then nibble on the spot halfway between my left shoulder and my chin, making my toes curl, just because she's Quinn and she's perfect.

But for some reason Noah just seemed to ignore her. I watched him while at my parent's house party. The first thing he did was dive straight into the beer and spend all his time with guy friends leaving Quinn alone. I knew she was upset but was too kind to say anything. If I was married to Quinn I don't think we'd ever leave the bed! I wouldn't let a day go by without telling her she was beautiful.

But obviously she was off limits and I was leaving college in a month and was heading to New York to try my hand at Broadway. So I decided I would do one more sit for them and then say my goodbyes. I was not expecting much from tonight but boy was I pleasantly surprised!

I was sitting just watching TV when I heard the door open. "Rachel?" came Quinn's voice.

I checked my watch. I wasn't expecting them back for another 3 hours. The amazing blonde sauntered in throwing her clutch on the coffee table, with a sigh. She was wearing a strapless white dress that showed off a lot of her legs and boobs arguably her best features. She pulled her hair out of the bun and collapsed on the sofa, huffing. I felt I should probe because she was clearly off about something.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early, weren't you and Noah at some big business thing?"

"Oh the party? Yeah it was boring, total dive and I wasn't contributing anything, so Noah just put me in a cab." She was clearly upset.

"Oh that's rough. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I mean Noah needs this and I really shouldn't complain considering how much he does for me."

"I'm sure that's not true. I mean you do a lot of stuff. Honestly I don't know how you cope with your writing and your housework and the kids of course."

She smiled then looking at me for a long time, almost gazing, really. She almost seemed to be edging closer, and I wondered how much she'd had to drink.

"Your sweet," she said, voice like honey. "I guess I just wish Noah would pay more attention to me you know?"

"Yeah." I knew I would have to leave before my feelings got the better of me. I'd never seen her like this before, almost vulnerable and unsure of herself. In a perverse way it was kind of adorable! "Listen I should get going, don't want to disturb. I should probably be reading."

"No!" she said, quite firmly, "I mean, sorry but, I've gotta say, I think you work too hard. You need to relax, my girl. I mean I certainly don't want you to go. I'll just get lonely here all by myself. I could do with some sweet company. C'mon, indulge an old lady."

She really was very attractive. Of course I complied, smiling at her. In truth I was overjoyed she liked my company and I guess a small part of me was hoping I could have one night just to worship her body. Not that I was expecting anything, of course, but… you never know.

I sat back in my original spot on the sofa only to find she'd moved much closer now, and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Can I tell you a secret? Just between us girls, you know?" I was amazed. I, Rachel Berry, manhands dwarf-hobbit, was confidante to Quinn Fabray. I could smell her breath, the warmth inflaming my body and the smell oddly alcohol free. I guess there was only so much you can drink in a half hour.

"I think Noah's lost interest in me. Can you believe that?" I was shocked. I'd seen men's jaws drop to the floor and bounce back up to hit them in the face when Quinn walked into a room in one of her special outfits. How could anyone lose interest in her?

"And another thing. The last four times we've made love, if you could really call it that, he couldn't even get me to orgasm. I had to fake it for him, so he wouldn't get all embarrassed." A part of my brain was telling me I shouldn't be listening in on a married couple's sexual problems, but it was a very small, easily ignorable part.

"I know it's silly, but I have needs you know? And there's only so much you can do with your hand… oh God I'm scaring you aren't I? Look, just ignore me. How'd everything go tonight?"

"Really well, actually. They were all tuckered out just after you left and went straight to bed. I think they're probably fast asleep now.

"Good, that's great. I see you lit the fire then."

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I was a little cold."

"Oh no it's fine, I like fires, there so… romantic and sensual. It's always been my dream to make hot steamy love in front of a roaring fire, but Noah's always told me no."

She was fucking with my brain now. Was she flirting, suggesting, or just upset? Was she just horny and needed a break from her husband or was she considering leaving him for good? I had to stop looking at her face and so dug out my phone and began sending random texts to people.

"This is actually my favourite room in the whole house," she was telling me. "I love this place, but after our little accident gave us Emma, Noah has never wanted to be adventurous with me. Almost like he thinks Emma was a mistake."

"Well I'm sure that's not true." She noticed my phone.

"Hey what are you doing, you look really focused." Trying not to stare at your tits I thought ruefully.

I was flicking through pictures of me and my friends on a girls holiday in Vegas.

"Oh just... well, you know how it goes."

"Yeah I do. Can I take a look at some of your pictures?"

I was about to pass her the phone when she leaned right over pressing her substantial bust into my shoulder.

"Oh who's this," oh god she'd found my bikini shot. "Is this you? Wow, you're so cute in this photo." The way she said cute made me want to just kiss her there and then. She began playing with the end of my hair. Was she seriously flirting with me? Did she want me like I wanted her? I was so confused.

"Yeah some of us went down to Vegas, we got a little drunk."

"You drink? Don't your dads have a rule?"

"Well yeah, but I only drink if someone, like brings some or if I'm at a party."

She giggled playfully, "Huh, and I thought little miss Rachel Berry was a good girl."

I decided to test the water. "I am, sometimes at least," I said suggestively.

She giggled again, "Oh yeah?"

"Hey you're pretty cool."

"Yeah you too." She was very close now, close enough for me to feel breath on my cheek. Her boobs were so close that I couldn't look down and I had to gaze right into her hypnotic eyes. Her hand was now reaching right round me and playing with the plait furthest from her. I was now a little nervous, especially when her other hand began fiddling with the neckline of my shirt, coming dangerously close to my boob. Oh my god. She wanted me. And I was frozen like penguin.

I had to say something. "So where's Mr Puckerman again?" She laughed at that.

"I told you silly he won't be home for hours so just sit back, relax, let's enjoy ourselves." She steered me backwards until I was settling back on the couch. She was basically on top of me now, leaning right over, running her hand all over my upper half, almost caressing me.

"It's a really nice sweater Rachel."

"Thanks." It was all I could say. Her hand came to rest on my stomach, while her other one cupped my chin and turned me to look at her.

"C'mere, let me look at your beautiful eyes. I never noticed how brown they were before. So pretty."

"Thanks, you're really pretty too."

"Oh thanks." That's right Rachel tell her something she doesn't know.

Her hand was now rubbing over my cheek before she moved it down and pulled my bottom lip down. I was just mesmerised. She let it fall back into place.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

I was staggered, despite all the buildup, that this was actually happening.

"You can kiss me if you want to." That came from nowhere.

"Good," was all she uttered. Her hands were placed either side of me boxing me in, sweeping around to embrace me as our lips met tenderly for the first time. Her mouth was soft and it tasted sweet, presumably a cross of her lipstick and whatever she'd been drinking.

She pulled back, her hand now stroking the back of my head, the other stroking my breasts.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" I smiled and nodded, lost for words. My panties were soaked through and she'd kissed me once. She laughed. "Have you ever done that before?"

"A few times with my college roommate. Can you tell?"

She didn't answer, just pulled me back in pressing my face to hers in a more assertive kiss, her hand on my chin and stroking my bottom lip as we kissed. I moved one hand up to cup her cheek. Her skin was soft but her lips were much softer, moving over mine much easier than any kiss I'd had before.

"Mmmmmm you're a good kisser. Have you ever been with someone like me, an older woman I mean. A mommy you'd like to fuck?"

I shook my head, no. She kissed me again, this time, it was hard and passionate. She'd pulled me into her lap, and was now fucking my mouth with her tongue, exploring every part of my mouth. I couldn't believe I was straddling Quinn Fabray while she stuck her tongue down my throat. She was sucking my bottom lip and nipping at it. Her hand glided down my back and came to rest on my ass, which she kneaded in her hand. I moaned out loud as she began to kiss up and down my neck. I threw my head back and she lunged forward catching hold of the special spot that I had mentioned earlier. She found it first go!

"Oh, Quinn."

"You like that baby?" she whispered into the shell of my ear, licking and biting it as she did so.

"Oh yeah, please don't stop." She didn't. She began to lift up my shirt and it was all I could do to help her get the wretched thing off.

"No bra, huh, Rach? You are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Yes Mrs Fabray."

"I quite like that. From now on you call me Mrs Fabray… or better yet, mommy." I shuddered. It was wrong in so many ways, but right in one very specific one. I had no idea Quin was so kinky!

"I knew that would turn you on. You're so dirty, little one. So come on baby, do you want mommy to fuck you? You want mommy to show you what real loving feels like? It's been so long since I've been able to."

I nodded, it was all I could do. She was after all sucking on my boobs, her tongue swirling around my left nipple. She giggled, before setting me down on the couch.

"Get on all fours hon." I did. She pulled off my skirt dreadfully slowly.

"Oh what a hot little ass you have! You've been hiding this away from me haven't you? Well let's see what we can do about this now." She noticed my panties that were now soaked through, cum dripping onto the couch.

"You're so wet baby! And I haven't even gotten a taste." She licked all the way up my sex, from my clothed clit to my asshole.

"Oh God, Quinn!" I looked round to see her smiling face, naked now, having removed her dress and underwear while I was caught up with her licking. She put two fingers into my gushing pussy, wiggling them inside, while her thumb was pressed firmly on my clit. She then spanked my ass, making me cry out in both pain and pleasure, while she fingered me.

"I said, call me mommy or Mrs Fabray. If you don't want me to spank you I suggest you learn fast… unless you do want to be spanked?" She'd noticed my moan.

"Oh please mommy, spank me, I wanna be spanked like a naughty girl, please spank me mommy!"

"Very well, for such a naughty girl." And as her fingers pistoned in and out of my pussy she began to slap my ass with her other, reddening it. The pressure building in my lower stomach was immense.

"You like this Rachel? You like me fingering your cunt, while I spank your pretty little ass?"

"Oh yes mommy I love it so much, fuck me mommy, I need it so bad!"

"Well I've got something you'll love even more." And with that she leaned in and began to lick my asshole! No one had ever done that before, but it felt so fucking good!

"Oh yes, mommy, YES YES YES! HARDER FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE CAN I COME MOMMY, PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

"Yes Rachel cum apart all over my couch I want Noah to smell you whenever he sits here to remind him why I'm the best fucking wife he's ever had, and why he should never let me leave his sight!"

I came, squirting my juice all over her hand and the couch. In mid-orgasm I felt her hands with draw from their respective places and spin me round so she could catch me in a deep long kiss. I broke off:

"Mommy, let me pleasure, like you pleasured me, I want to make you cum and then drink from your pussy."

"Do it my angel, make me cum." I like the sound of my angel.

I kiss her neck like she kissed mine, worship her breasts for what feels like an hour, explore her perfect abs with my tongue and then I begin to finger her pussy.

"Oh God, Rachel, don't stop, don't ever fucking stop what you're doing." I finger her clit while eating out her cunt, tasting her for the first time. It was glorious, like strawberries and vanilla.

I finished her off by rubbing our pussies together till we both came to a shrieking climax. Thank God the parents had soundproofed the rooms! We stayed there for a while, the post-orgasmic haze setting in.

We lay together on the couch occasionally kissing but for the most part just looking at each other happily.

"Thank you Rachel. I'm glad we did this, and I can certainly tell you we'll be doing it again."

"But what about Noah?"

"Who do you think suggested it? He'll get off on me just talking about you. We can get off on each other. Wonderfully simple. I know your going off to New York soon, but would you ever consider staying here. The kids adore you, we'd put you up, pay you if you wanted. Noah loves you, and I do as well. You're like a daughter to me. An incredibly hot daughter who I just want to kiss, and hold and spank, and finger and eat out and fuck. Is the whole mommy kink thing okay with you?" I nodded.

"It actually kinda turned me on. A lot."

"Good. I'm not saying give up your dreams but maybe give it a few weeks and if you like coming over as like an informal housekeeper kind of thing. I drop the kids off at school, Noah goes to work. I pick you up, we do a bit of housework and then you have me and I have you for hours on end, just making love. We would be good to you. So what do you think?"

I kissed her long and passionately.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." I smiled at her devilishly. "But it think if you spank me again I might fall into line."

 **Tell me what you think. You like? You no like? It turn you on? It just meh? You know where the review button is. Later chicas!**


End file.
